Chasing Hearts, Hiding Blame
by CaliahAndTauran
Summary: Sburb has ended, and the trolls and humans are in charge of a new world. Then a new enemy strikes; boredom. Karkat is now a prime target in a game created by bored teenage girls. Who will win his heart? Or has it already been stolen?
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: **

**T: Hey hey peeps I'm author Tauran ;)**

**C: Hellooo, I'm Caliah! Taur and I started a joint account, and are writing stories together. *party streamers* So please enjoy, and no flames! Flames will be used to burn John, and I'm pretty sure you DON'T want to do that OwO**

**T: Gog you talk too much Caliah! Shush and let 'em reeeaaad ^_^**

**C: …..hag -.-**

**T: Love you too. Anyways, please enjoy the story! )**

**Karkat's POV**

"Eridan no!"

"Eridan YES!"

This conversation was going on far too long. You look between the arguing imbeciles you call friends and sigh.

"ERIDAN, SOLLUX, SHUT THE FUCK UP."

Both of the trolls stop fighting, apparently surprised by your sudden auspistice-like command. They stare at you, Eridans hands gripping Solluxs shirt, and Sollux's hand paused on the way to remove his glasses.

Eridan dropped his hands, sneering at the gemini.

"He started it."

Sollux rolled his eyes.

"What are you ED, a fucking grub?"

"At least I'm not loww blood scum-"

His eyes suddenly widen as he turns to look at you.

"Uh, Kar? Shit I didn't mean-"

Snarling, you stomp over to the sea dweller, and glare up at him.

"Once both of you fucktards get your Gog damn heads out of your asses, come find me. I'll be in the fucking nutrient block."

You spin around and quickly stalk towards the door. They both call after you, so you flip them the bird as you exit the room.

Why the hell do you have to put up with these idiots? Sure you are the leader so you guess it's your responsibility to put up with everyones shit, but lately it's been a lot of Eridan and Sollux either pestering you or trying to find you in the maze that is your new home.

After the game ended, you and the others decided that the humans and trolls should share a planet. You're not quite sure how well you'd been thinking back then. The trolls and humans were peaceful enough, but as both customs started to mix trouble broke out. Thats why it was decided, to settle differences and such, the sgrub and sburb players would all stay in one giant ass hive, and work shit out living together.

Why the fuck are you even thinking about this anyway? You don't have to worry about that, Kanaya and Rose are in charge of that stuff, when they aren't making out anyway.

You reach what the humans call "the kitchen". You like that title, it just feels better rolling off the tongue. Not that you'd tell anyone that of course.

"Karkat?"

You had been so deep in thought you hadn't realized who else was in the kitchen.

John fucking Egbert.

Heir of Breath, leader of the humans, hero of Sburb. And also, the guy you're SLIGHTLY flushed for. You start feeling your cheeks heat up, and you quickly push down the butterflies that have leapt to life in your stomach.

"What the fuck do you want Egbert?"

He flashes you a bucktoothed grin and shrugs, stumbling over to his human "oven".

"You looked like you were spacing out when you walked in. You alright?"

With a huff you cross your arms and mumble, "Eridan and Sollux are fighting again and I'm hiding out here 'til the shit heads can pull it together."

John frowns slightly at the mention of the two trolls.

"Well I'm almost done in here, my cookies just need to cool."

He gestures towards the little round pastries he'd just pulled out of the oven.

"Once they're not scalding, wanna hang in my room?"

John attempts to wiggle his eyebrows, but it just looked like he was having an awkward face seizure.

"I promise i'll share the cookies!"

"Oh whoopee Gog damn cookies, just what I need."

You lean against the fridge, trying to look relaxed and NOT like you were freaking out because HE, John FUCKING Egbert just invited you into his room.

You clear your throat and nod.

"Fine I guess I can hang for a little bit. You better not even fucking think about making me watch some shitty Nic Cage movie though."

John laughs, and starts piling cookies into a plastic bowl.

"Wouldn't dream of it Karkat."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Wwhere'd he go? He said he'd be here, right?"

"No, he thaid he wath going to the fucking moon."

Sollux gave Eridan an icy glare. The trolls had calmed themselves after their "little" spat and had gone in search of the cancer.

"Ha ha, so funny," Eridan drawled. "Is that howw you wwon Fef ovver?"

"Oh fuck off ED. You CAN'T thtill be jealous over that fling. You know that the's interethted in AA now."

"Yet another filthy loww blood." Eridan said in disgust.

Right before Sollux flung back a retort, someone cleared their throat. Both trolls whipped their heads around facing the one and only, Rose Lalonde.

"Don't suppose you two are done bickering...?"

She tilted her head, lips curling into what must have been a smile.

Eridan immediately turned back to Sollux, who was still looking curiously at the seer.

"Wwe are, aren't wwe Sol?"

With a huff Sollux shrugged.

"Whatever I don't even fucking care anymore."

"Good, I have a proposition for you two. You see, me and some of the girls have become... bored. We have decided to start a little game of sorts."

"Go on," Sollux responded growing curious.

"I'm going to be blunt, so I don't have to explain all the details into making the decision. Whoever can get Mister Vantas to WILLINGLY kiss them first, wins the game. Us girls will be taking bets."

Eridan chuckled.

"Right, thats hilarious. I didn't know you had a funny bone in you Lalonde."

"I'm quite serious."

The aquarius and gemini's smiles faded.

"What'th in it for uth? I'm not about to incur KK'th wrath jutht becathe you're bored."

"The winner will have any of us girls do their chores and work for six months."

Eridans grin slowly came back and Sollux held out his hand.

"You have a deal."


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: **

**C:Hey everyone, here's the second chapter! Uh, I'm not sure if Tauran will be making an appearance, she kinda went MIA in the middle of editing…. Oh! And i guess we forgot to mention we're kinda new on here! So our profile seems a little bare, gomennasai *bows* **

**T: Sorry Cali, Lusus stuff. Anyways just gonna hop in and add to this. I'm really excited and am ready to write more chapters! I'm thinkin' Chapter two is pretty gooooood. Hope ya'll like it. More to come! Saranghae 3)**

"Do it."

"No."

"Come on, do it!"

"FUCK no."

You grimace as John waves a spoon in front of your face.

"Everyone does this!"

"I have no fucking idea what this cinnamon challenge is, but there is no way in hell I'm putting that in my mouth!"

John pouts at you, and you have to restrain yourself from rolling your eyes.

"Fine."

You are such a fucking tool.

Beaming from ear to ear John once again puts the spoon near your face.

"Say aaah!"

You give the spoon a dark glare before yanking it out of Johns grasp and shoving it in your mouth. At first you just try to swallow it all, but quickly discover that it was the worst possible thing you could have done.

Throat burning, you lean over the garbage can that John had put next to you earlier when trying to convince you to play this shitty game.

Poorly muffling his laughter, John manages to choke out, "Oh god Karkat, you okay?"

Once you finish upchucking the powdered fire known as cinnamon you send him a look hoping he reads it as "fuck off."

He just laughs more and seeing him like that makes the corners of your mouth twitch.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"...uh Gamzee? We've looked all over the place. Um, I don't think Karkats in the hive."

A lanky troll shot his companion a lazy grin.

"Relax Tavbro! He's here somewhere... You don't want to give up already, do you?"

The shy taurus shook his head and looked up at Gamzee.

"Where do we search next?"

OoOoOoOoOo

"Dirk, should we burst into a few rooms and see if he's there? I don't think anyone would mind. Plus," Jake grins, "it'd make this seem like an action movie! Like one that my blue ladies are in!"

Dirk nods slowly.

"Sure searching rooms sounds good. Karkat has to be in one of them. Lil Cal here agrees."

Limp arms hanging around Dirks shoulder, the said puppets eyes gleamed.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

"I will take no part in any such game."

A downtrodden looking Nepeta gives her moirail a pleading look.

"Purrrease Equihiss? Fur me?"

"It is not something one of my caste would do. Ever."

"But Eridan's doing it!"

Equius, quickly pulled a handkerchief from out of his pocket and wiped off some sweat trickling down his forehead.

"The high blood may do as he wishes, even if it is unbecoming of him."

Nepeta batted her eyelashes, with a sly smile.

"What if I told you if you won, you'd get to spend more time with Aradia?"

Pausing a minute to think it over, the blue blood started sweating profusely.

"I-I need a towel."

oOoOoOoOoOoO

"Jesus Rose, are you guys really that bored?!"

"Yes."

Daves poker face faltered slightly.

"Do you even know what all this could do to him? If he thinks one of those guys are just playing him he'll be heartbroken."

Rose smirked, leaning against the doorway of the cool kids room.

"Why do you care so much?"

Dave ran a hand frustratingly through his hair.

"It's gonna screw the kid up, and you know it."

"I have more than half of the males in this household willing to play, if you want to warn him be my guest, but picture this. If he ended up falling for one of them and them him, he'd stop having feelings for John."

Daves face paled and he went stoney faced.

"So what?"

"So. Your competition would be out of the way."

The blonde knight narrowed his eyes, not that Rose could tell. He'd never stop loving his glasses.

"I think you need to leave Lalonde."

With furrowed eyebrows Rose slowly nodded.

"Fine, but despite all this the game will go on. Oh, and Dave?"

"What."

She gave a fake smile.

"Clean your room, it's a mess."

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sighing quietly, you sneak a quick glance side ways. John was COMPLETELY enraptured in the movie. You both had conflicting movie tastes, so you settled on a mystery film. You honestly thought it was the most boring ass film probably ever created... But John was enjoying watching it and you were enjoying watching him. Gog forbid he notice.

How long was this awful movie? With a yawn, you started to doze. Then next thing you know, you're being woken up to pounding on Johns door.

John swiftly made his way to the door, glancing over his shoulder at you with... a soft expression? It quickly turned to irritation.

"I'm coming, I'm coming! Geez..."

Stretching, you trudge after him scowling through the door at whatever fuckass interrupted your John time. Uh, movie time.

The door swung open and revealed Dave, his fist out stretched to bang on the door again.

Johns irritated look vanished.

"Hey Dave! What's up?"

Dave strode into the room shutting and locking the door behind him, appearing to be looking... at you?

"Vantas, you are in some deep shit."

An hour had passed since Dave had barged into John's room, and you find yourself more disgruntled than you were then. "ALL of them?" You snarl in disgust, "Just so they can avoid doing some Gog damn work? "

You take a quick glance at John, expecting him to be grinning at the "hilarity" of it all. Instead, he looks deep in thought, biting down on his lower lip. You quickly avert your gaze before you think to in depth about Johns lips. And what it'd be like to bite them yourself, kissing them passionately before...

Fucking hell you are NOT doing this right now.

Snapping out of it you access Dave. His poker face has been slipping and you wonder what has him so worked up. You spent three long years on an asteroid with that asshole and he hadn't let his facade down once. You suppose you should ask him later about it, but now he's standing up.

"Good luck, you should probably hide out somewhere till this all blows over."

You let out a strangled sound looking incredulous.

"Where the hell am I supposed to hide where they won't find me?!"

John suddenly snaps his head up.

"Stay with me."

You blink in surprise and the only intelligent thing that comes out of your mouth is, "Eh?"

John stands and walks to Dave giving him one of his "bro hugs". Dave tenses slightly but holds still.

"Thanks Dave for helping him, can you keep them off his trail for awhile?"

"Ill try," Dave responded, all masks and fake smirks again.

"Take care of him, kay?"

You bristle and shout saying you Can take care of yourself but Dave just laughs, slipping out the door leaving you and John in silence.

OoOoOo

"Oi, Dirk, this is the last door on this floor. Johns, isn't it?"

Nodding, Dirk lightly bumps the door with his foot.

"Lets not break the door down this time. Pissing off anyone else might result in our permanent death."

He smirks and Jake looks at the door again nervously.

"Knocking it is then."

OoOoOoOo

The door knocks a-fucking-gain. Growling, you're about to stomp up to the door and give whatever douche muffin who's there the bird, when John gently grabs your wrist. Your stomach flip flops and you manage to let out a "what do you want fuckass" without blushing like some thinkpanless dolt.

"You're suppose to be hiding, remember?"

You stare down at his hand still clasping your wrist and grumble.

He gives you a smile and lets you go.

"You can go into the bathroom and shut the door so whoever it is doesn't see you. Ill tell you when they're gone."


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N: **

**C: Tauran isn't here right now, she has a music thing going on…. So you're stuck with me this chapter! Apologies for any grammar errors you might come across, Taur normally helps with that *nervous smile* It looks so far that we are going to TRY 'n update on a daily basis… But it's probably not going to stay like that. School keeps us busy X( And i guess i forgot to mention that WE DON'T OWN HOMESTUCK! No profit will be made off this story! Soooo without further ado, I bring you….. THE THIRD CHAPTER!**

"Sure he isn't here Johnny boy?"

Jake pops his head up looking past John at his room.

Smiling nervously John gives a forced chuckle.

"Trust me, you'd know if he were. He'd be shouting your ears off."

John winces as there's a banging sound from the bathroom.

"Whats that?"

Jake tries to shove past John, but he clutches at the doorframe, his knuckles turning white.

"Nothing! I swear!"

Dirk looks at you skeptically and Jake continues, "That didn't sound like nothing."

With a strained smile John looks at them pleadingly.

"Come on guys, I wouldnt lie to you! Anyways, since you guys are here," he gives them the most innocent look he can muster, "I was in the middle of a Nic Cage marathon, wanna join?"

They both visibly wince, and with some apologies for interrupting, leave.

John comes to get you a few seconds later.

"Jegus fuck that took forever."

"Well sorry for trying to get them to go away."

"Maybe I should just let one of those Gog damn idiots win."

John scrunches his eyebrows together.

"What?"

"It doesn't have to be one of them."

You snarl in frustration.

"Well I'm not going to fucking hide for the rest of my life!"

John's face tints red and you wonder if you're imagining it.

"Pretend… you've fallen for me."

You have to process his words before your own face colors. John "no homo" Egbert? Acting as if you're flushed for him, you almost laugh, it shouldn't be too hard.

"I'm not going to force you to act like you're in a red relationship with me."

John crosses his arms stubbornly.

"You wouldn't be making me."

Huffing, you cross your own arms. As much as you like the idea of being with John, you aren't desperate enough to fake it.

"No."

"Why not Karkat? You trust me, don't you?"

A little too much.

"I'd trust Terezi before I'd trust you," you say, lying through your teeth.

You trust him more than you trust anyone, but you don't think you'd ever tell him that.

A flash of hurt crosses his face and he slowly drops his almost always present smile.

"Look Karkat, I WANT to help you. Listen, please say yes I don't wan-"

"No, YOU listen. I don't think you know what you're getting into."

John runs a frustrated hand through his hair, and walks back over to the sofa, plopping down. You follow sitting next to him, shoulder to shoulder.

"John, you know they'd want proof, right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"That means things that matesprits do. Hugging, kissing, cuddling, you fucking name it."

Johns eyes cloud over, and his expression becomes unreadable. You want to know what he's thinking. Is he disgusted at the thought of acting like a couple with you? Or would he do this just because they were "best bros"? He snapped out of it, blinking rapidly.

"Karkat?"

"What?"

"Does it really bother you that much? The thought of being in a relationship with me?"

You're taken aback at the question and want to say no, no of course not, but something holds you back. He's always been so insistent with the others that he wasn't homo-fucking-sexual. What if you say the wrong thing? He might start avoiding you, or maybe even hating you, and you don't really want to take that chance. You settle with a harumphing sound and ask if it really matters. He looks back at you with his bright blue eyes, mouth in a thin line. It's a look so unnatural on his face that you almost wince.

"If you want to fucking act like we're a thing be my guest. I just want you to know it won't be easy to convince them all."

"We'll try though right? I don't want you having to do this alone."

"I wouldn't be. Either way I'm coming out of this with a fake relationship."

The corners of John's mouth turn up, and his smile returns.

"Damned if you do, damned if you don't."

You groan, slinging your arm over your eyes.

"So...I guess that means...we should probably go do this thing now?"

"Do WHAT exactly?"

"Stop hiding you and make it...you know _clear_ that they can't play this game anymore because you're with _me_."

"Oh. Yeah. Okay."

You watch John stand up and walk towards the door, he turns around and beckons you to follow him. Gog, are you really gonna follow John around and then profess that your love for him in front of all of your friends? Oh hell no. That would be fucking humiliating. No you are not gonna be the desperate one here. You stand up, marching past John, and look back at him with a smirk.

"Coming fuckass?"

You reach the common room, and fling the door open, stomping in with John stumbling in after you. Rose, Kanaya, and Terezi stare at you as you stand in the doorway, fists at your sides. You assume Dave is staring too but you never know with those hidden eyes. As you glance at your friends you realize you have no idea what to say. As far as they're concerned they think you know nothing of their little "game".

Dave raises an eyebrow above his shades, "What?"

You snap out of your thoughts, "What?"

He tilts his head sarcastically. "Why are you just standing there?"

"Oh...uh-"

"Hey Karkles there you are! I've been looking _everywhere_ for you!"

Terezi stands up and saunters toward you. As she giggles and un-sneakily sneaks up to you, John elbows your ribs and shoots you a sideways glance, mouthing, 'What now?' You look around and see Rose pull out a notepad as she watches you and Terezi. No, wait, not a notepad, a score keeping pad. She's getting ready to see if Terezi will be the head runner. Terezi slinks up to you and licks her lips.

"Heheheh, hi there Karkat." She puts an arm around your shoulder and leans toward your face.

"Hi..." Oh Gog. Is she gonna try and kiss you right now?! You feel your cheeks heat up with embarrassment, thinking about your old flushed feelings. Then your embarrassment turns to anger. How could she do this? No, you won't let her. The game can't end now anyway. It's to soon. You haven't even told anyone you're "dating" John.

"I have something for you. Try not think about it too much." She slides another arm around your head and smiles gleefully. Oh no. Oh no OH NO OH NO OH NO OH NO. You duck down awkwardly and she falters, tripping on your toes. She falls onto her ass and growls.

"What the hell Karkat!?"

"Oops."

You give her a stony look.

"What's wrong?" She stands up and brushes off her pants. Kanaya furrows her brow and gives you a worried look.

"..." There's pressure to do something, to act. But you don't know what to do. Everyones staring at you and it's really starting to piss you off. You didn't ask for any of this. You have to stop it. You have to do something. You look over to John who's been watching you carefully.

You make eye contact and he nods at you. Is he cuing you to take some action? Say something? Is he trusting you to get out of this? Make the right call? You're gonna take that as a yes. You reach over and grab Johns hand forcefully.

Tingles run down your spine and your stomach does a somersault. You ignore the raised eyebrows and confused looks, dragging John over to the couch and pulling him down next to you. You squeeze his hand and stare straight forward angrily. Rose raises one of her dainty fucking eyebrows, probably wondering if John is actually a player in the game. Her eyes start to narrow suspiciously and you know John has to do something. He'll have to make the first move or Rose will know. You slowly raise your eyes to look at him, and see he's glaring at Terezi. You squeeze his hand ever so slightly, and that jerks his attention back to you.

He tilts his head ever so slightly, as if to ask "What?"

You flit your eyes between him and Rose, as the Seer turns back to talk to the jade blood. A look of understanding flashes across his face and he returns the squeeze. The room is quiet, marred only by the quiet chatting of Rose and Kanaya. John turns to face you, and leans down. You panic for a second, holy shit is he actually going to kiss you?! Now?! He rests his forehead against yours, and places his free hand on top of yours. This quickly catches Rose's attention and the talking silences. John lets out a sigh, so quiet you're sure only you noticed it. It was then, John fucking Egbert decided to start talking.


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N**

**T: Oi! We do not own any of the shitty romcoms listed in this chapter! They just happen to be ones I know bcuz I'm a romcom addict sometimes...don't tell Cali!**

**T: ;) Hey babez (I think 4 chapters in we're close enough that you can be my babez) Anyway I wanted to write this in now because I don't know when Cali dear will be back and posting this up. So I'm sorry if it's later than you want it. :) **

**T: P.S. I don't wanna spoil anything buuuuut I think you're really gonna be likin' this chapter *Wiggles eyebrows* and it's gonna be even better by chapter 5.**

**T: OMG P.S.S… What, is that even how double P.S. works? Whatever, I just wanted to say that I just saw some reviews from you guys and It made me sooo happy to hear ya'll are likin' this so I wanted to let ya know that I heart you and all of your beautiful faces! X3**

**C: I'm baaaac- wait what. Jegus, way to make use of your A/N abilities *rolls eyes* Sorry for Taur's ranting, and thanks again. Every review, follow, and favorite brightens our day 3)**

"Karkat?"

He speaks your name quietly, but loud enough to let the others hear.

"Yeah?"

"We've been through some really tough times together… And through it all I've learned to trust you, and care for you. When we first met I thought you were just some grumpy asshole and-"

He moves a hand to your cheek, just barely touching, making you want to lean into it.

"-I guess that was pretty accurate."

You growl softly, wondering if he's actually going to go anywhere with this. He lets off a chuckle and continues.

"But you're so much more than that. To me."

He takes a deep breath, and you almost convince yourself this is real. That this wasn't some act.

"Karkat, those rare smiles you sometimes give me, light up my day. When you laugh, I just want to laugh too, even if I don't know why you are. You're what I think about as soon as I wake up, and the last thing I think before I go to sleep."

You hold your breath, hooked on his every word. You close your eyes and slide your hands up to his face, as you listen.

Your heart stills as he says the last four words.

"Karkat, I love you."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Dave invites himself into his sister's room and bounces onto her bed.

"Looks like John has won the game. It's over."

Rose turns towards her ecto-brother, her lips pursed.

"They haven't kissed yet David."

Dave holds her gaze.

"Don't call me that."

Rose rolls her eyes and sits on her bed next to him.

"Did you come here to gloat? That's not very becoming of you… Da_ve_."

Adjusting his glasses, the Knight smirks.

"Surprised by the outcome?"

"Not exactly. I'm sure, dear brother, you warned him, and John, too."

"How could I not? You sent a hoard of lazy bored fuckers on him. The poor dude would've gotten pulled apart."

"Well then, a new game has started."

"Are you shitting me? John's as good as won, just leave it at that."

"If they're going to fake this, then I want them to convince me."

"You are a sick, sick girl."

Rose gave him a cold smile.

"Not sick, just in need of entertainment."

Dave stands angrily, raising his voice.

"Give me the new rules then. If we're playing a new game whether they want it or not, I'm in this time.

Gracefully, Rose gets off the bed, standing across from her brother.

"Rule one, John and Karkat can't fall for, or kiss anyone else. Rule two, they have to convince me, it's real. If it gets too much for either of them you lose. Rule Three, you can't intervene."

"All this for six months off of chore duty? Hmph, that's kind of lame."

"Are you proposing a new prize?"

"If Karkat and John succeed, I want you to give up all your notebooks, novels, wizard porn, everything. For six months."

"Then if they do not, I get to confiscate your apple juice and turntables."

"You drive a hard bargain Lalonde…. Deal."

"Excellent. Now if you don't mind, Kanaya should be here soon. I think you can find your way to the door."

With a short nod of his head, the Strider exits Rose's room.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

John drags you behind him back to his room, chatting excitedly.

"Do you think we convinced them? Damn, I made a pretty convincing love confession, didn't I Karkat?"

You're still a bit flustered and you're sure the damned color of your blood is showing in your cheeks.

"Yeah," You mumble. "I was almost convinced."

He grins at you.

"Good."

You wonder if he's talking about his acting skills, when suddenly you're being pinned to the hallway wall.

"What the fuck-"

John leans in, his lips almost touching your ear.

"Looks to your left, no don't turn your head."

You look to the left and see Dirk and Jake walking towards you.

John's hand is placed on the wall next to your face, the other on your chest. You're so close to him, and you're not quite sure what to do. You guess just standing there with John looking like a possessive piece of shit works. The two stare at you as they pass by visibly miffed and doubtful.

They don't say anything, thank Gog, and turn a corner, going out of sight. You sigh, relieved. You really didn't want to deal with their bullshit right now. You look back up at John, and say, "They're gone, you can get the fuck off of me."

He doesn't move, and you try to scowl at him, turning your head to face him but getting a face full of hair instead.

"John, did you hear me you lousy piece of-"

He suddenly jerks back, moving his hands stiffly to his sides.

He smiles uneasily at you.

"Sorry Karkat, I guess I zoned out."

"Right," you huff. "Can we get out of this hallway now? .… I don't want another one of those nook sniffers ogling us."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Hey karkat?"

"WHAT NOW?"

"If you're making me watch one of your shitty movies for change, then it's probably gonna be some cheesy romcom, right?"

You burn holes into the side of John's ignorant head.

"NO, it is not a _cheesy romcom._ It is an educational film depicting the greatest struggle for all intelligent kind. _Love._ With sides of saucey puns and sassy wordplay."

John wrinkles his nose.

"You find that stuff actually interesting?"

"HELL FUCKING YES I FIND IT INTERESTING NOW SHUT YOUR WRIGGLING TRAP AND APPRECIATE MY KNOWLEDGE FOR ONCE."

"Okay okay sorry, I was just gonna say, that watching these dumb things are for couples. So that kind of makes this like a movie date right?"

You grip the 'Just Go With It' case tightly and walk over to pop it in.

"No Egbert that does not make it a Gog damn date."

When you turn around, John is staring right into your eyes. You falter a bit and look away from him, tripping and falling face first into a pile of his weird ghosty shirts. They smelled sweaty and- ewewewewew!

You scramble to get them out of your face, when you realize they're ghosty boxers. Dammit, that wasn't smooth at all. John is muffling a laugh, and you just wanna punch him in his stupid cute face for making this so hard on you. You plop down angrily on the couch, and press play on the remote.

"...Um Karkat-"

"Come on the movie hasn't even finished the pre-credits and you're already interrupting."

"Karkat lean back."

"Excuse you?"

"Lean back."

Before you can ask him what the fuck he's talking about and call him an idiot, he leans over and pushes you into the couch.

"Hey-"

"Trust me already, will you?"

"What?"

"Look if someone walks in and- … and we're awkwardly sitting on opposite sides of the couch then, well that'll probably raise some eyebrows. Especially Rose's. So we should sit together."

"Yeah, okay fine whatever. Stupid idiot." You smile to yourself. Looks like you got your insult in after all.

John leans into you, and you comply by laying your arm around his shoulders. As he settles against you, your stomach tingles nervously and goose bumps race across your skin. You sigh and let out a growl to make sure he knows you don't like this. Of course you actually love this, and so you pull him in tighter. Gog, this is going to be a long movie.


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N**

**T: I am soooo sorry my little honey bunches, I have had writers block and Cali didn't know where to pick up from where I left off and it was just a mess. But we got the chapter done up and all ready for ya!**

**T: P.S. *Confetti canon* JOHNKAT WARNING UP AHEAD Oh and I'm saying sorry now for the way this chapter ends. But I felt like It needed to end this way to keep things interesting ;)**

**C: Jegus, sorry to keep you all waiting! A lot of this chapter was written by Tauran, thank you some much dear!**

You rub your eyes and yawn, attempting to stretch out your body. But something is weighing on you and you can't maneuver under it very well. You arms are free but something is in them. There's a head on your shoulder and a body lying on top of you. _John._ John is lying on top of you. John Egbert is on top of you. John fucking Egbert is on top of you sleeping right now. His arms are wrapped around your neck and under your head. Oh Gog what are you supposed to do? What are you even supposed to fucking do with this? Should you wake him up? Would that be weird? Did this happen by accident? How- oh Gog you have to pee. Wow you seriously need to take a fucking piss right now.

Oh shit _now really, what are you supposed to fucking do? _You don't want to move him. This would actually be really great if you didn't have to pee so bad. As you try and think of a way to wriggle out of his grasp, he yawns and lifts his head. You aren't sure how he's going to react if he finds you awake, so you relax and close your eyes, hoping he still thinks you're asleep. You feel him slide his arms out from under you and push his body up. He stops and you can feel him staring at your face. He sits up all the way and straddles you. Wow he's really taking his sweet fucking time to get up. Seriously you need to _go._ He shakes your shoulder and whispers.

"Hey, sleeping beauty… wakey wakey."

You fake wake up, by grumbling and stretching and yawning and hope it looks like normal waking up. You look up at John and scowl at him. But John just reaches over and pulls his glasses off the coffee table and slides them on. You're about to tell him to get off when he leans down and brushes his lips against your neck. Your skin prickles and you take in a sharp breath. You stiffen as he lifts his head up and lightly runs his lips along your jaw line, to your ear. He whispers gently.

"Do you think that would be a convincing move? In front of everyone later?"

You mentally slap yourself. For a second there you thought he was actually doing that because he liked you. For real. But of course, he doesn't. You sigh, and speak quietly.

"Yeah, I think it'll work... just fine."

John sits up again and smiles at you.

"Thanks, I thought so too."

"Congratulations. Now can you get the fuck off me? I HAVE TO PEE."

oOoOoOoOoOo

"Bro, we need to talk."

"No, bro we don't."

"Dave, level with me, you're not yourself. I can see when the facade is for irony and when it's for masking pain."

"How would you know anything about what I'm feeling."

"Are you kidding me right now? We're bro's of course I know."

"Dirk. You aren't the 'Bro' who raised me. You don't know anything."

"You aren't the 'Bro' who raised me either. Yet I know everything."

"What? No you don't. What are you even talking about?"

"Dave, we're the most alike people in this house. You're the only person who can read me. Same goes for you. I'm the only one who can pinpoint your problems, right through your cool guy exterior."

"Ca-"

"_And you know that._ So quit it I don't wanna deal with your act right now."

Dave droops his head and takes off his shades.

"Dave what's bothering you?"

"The game. The game was bothering me."

"Well it's over now, John won and he's dating Karkat now, I guess."

"... yeah."

"Do you still like John? I thought you said you got over all that."

Dave sighs deeply. "I said that, because it was easier to pretend I was, than to face the fact that I like him and there's no way he'll like me back."

"Why didn't you use the game to get Terezi to seduce Karkat? Then John would've been open and you could've made some sweet moves on him."

"Because that wouldn't be fair to Karkat."

"Well there's no game now. John was probably just faking it with Karkat to win the game. So go shut it down."

"Yeah, I'm sure that's why they were faking. No other reason at all. No way some idiot warned them. And I bet there aren't any more games being played and deals being made. No possible way for that to fucking happen. That would be dumb because then I would have to sit here and encourage their fucking 'relationship' to win. Which is totally frustrating and excruciating."

"The hell are you mumbling?"

"Nothing. Just forget it. Look I'm not going to be an asshole and screw my friends over."

"Okay man I'm sorry. I just wanna help you out."

"Thanks. But I'll be fine. Don't worry about my shit."

"Alright. Sure… But if there's- I mean- You know if you wanna talk...Look, if you'll let me, and you want it, I'm here to help."

"I get it. I said thanks. But there's not. So can we drop this now?"

"...Sure bro."

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Oh Equihiss! You look purrfect! Buuuut I look even better!" The olive blood teases her moirail and adjusts his bowtie. She spins around in her light blue dress and looks to the blue blood for approval. He nods at his small friend and picks up a bouquet of robotic flowers he built. Nepeta grabs the daisies she picked and throws Equius a mischievous grin. "May the best moirail win."

The two set out in search of the mutant blood. Nepeta scampers off to where she expects to find her old flush, while Equius stalks into the various social rooms in search of Karkat, or anyone who may know where he is.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

An hour or so later Equius stops by the nutrient block to grab a paper towel and dry off a nervous sweat. As he shuffles through the doorway he sees you tromp in loudly.

"Karkat, excellent, I see you have come into the 'Kitchen', as have I." The highblood approaches his former leader and holds out the metal flowers. "I must ask you now, if you would accompany me, and no one else, on an outing for dinner and hand-holding."

"Uhh… dude…" Oh Gog this is awkward.

"I apologize if I sound demanding but I must command you to accept my invitation. It is not optional at this point… er, please."

"Actually Equius, um… look I don't know how to tell you this nicely, but…" Shit this is weird. Where is John? It doesn't take very long to grab a phone off a shelf so you two could listen to stupid music in here. "Equius I am not going to go out with you, okay?"

"According to my status I outrank you, therefore I must insist."

"Come on the game is already over. I'm dating-" You freeze. The games over, but you're not dating John. Not really. It's all just a big lie of fake affection to keep your ass out of the frying pan. You realize you haven't actually called John your boyfriend. Not out loud. Not once. His name sticks in your throat. This is getting to real. Eventually this will end. You'll fake break up or something and be left with a million real things you wanted to say. You don't want to call him your boyfriend, because you'll never want to stop. Suddenly your awkward stuttering is interrupted by someone loudly clearing their throat. You and Equius turn toward the sound to see John folding his arms in the doorway. How long has that asshole been standing there?

"Excuse us , we are handling some business."

"No you're not. Sorry but there's not anything happening here. _He _is _my boyfriend_." Well apparently he's been there long enough to understand that you're being courted like a fucking princess.

Equius stares at John for a moment, slowly realizing by _he_, John meant _you_.

"Oh dear, I-...I apologize." The blue flustered troll stumbles out of the kitchen, mumbling something about fiddles and sticks.

After Equius leaves, John walks over to you and starts playing some song on his phone you don't recognize. He sets the electronic on the counter and reaches over to open a cabinet. He was going to show you how to make something called corn bread, before that whole scene that just unfolded. You don't really want to corn some poor bread anymore. You're more concerned about the way John called you his boyfriend. You replay the scene in your head as John pulls out a box full of yellowy powder. "_He_ is _my boyfriend_." the tone of his voice, especially on those last two words. "_My boyfriend_." You've never heard John sound like that. He sounded almost angry? No, not angry. Besides, John would never get mad at Equius, or anyone, over something as silly as metal flowers and a dinner date invitation. You think he almost sounded… jealous. You watch John, sleeves rolled up, mixing ingredients into a large plastic bowl. Jealous. Of you. With someone else? You want it to be true. You want to believe it so badly.

"Karkat?"

"Huh?!"

"Didn't you hear me?"

"...What?"

"The corn bread recipe… weren't you listening?"

"The… recipe…?" Oh Gog has he been talking to you this whole time? While you were spacing off in your John thoughts? Shit. Is he gonna be mad at you? "Uh I-... I was listening. But you know you should probably start over anyways…. in case you fucked something up." John gives you a 'Yeah fucking right' look and you gripe at him to stop pouting and make the stupid bread already. He shakes his head and starts talking you through the recipe again. You move behind him and peek over his shoulder to watch him work. But after a couple of minutes you get bored and hop up onto the counter. John starts talking about some dumb thing Dave did, and you chuckle at his silly joke. The two of you ramble on about skateboarding accidents and embarrassing moments until pretty soon you've forgotten why you're even in the kitchen because you're too busy laughing. Suddenly you're the only one laughing and you look up to see John zoned out but staring at you. You wave your hand in front of his face, asking him what the fuck he's looking at. He blinks and focuses on you.

"I said what the fuck are you looking at?"

John whispers quietly, "I think Rose is in the doorway."

"What do you mean you think?" You turn your head to face her and to tell her to fuck off; John time is occupying the kitchen right now. But John steps forward and forces you to face him, not letting you get a good look at the door. "I'm pretty sure no one is there idiot."

"N-no, she is."

"Well then-" You try to turn again but this time John places his hands on your thighs. That gets your attention, and suddenly you don't give a shit if Rose is there or not.

"Better keep her from getting suspicious… right?"

You take a shaky breath as you reach out and grab the collar of John's shirt. "Right…" You mutter as you pull him toward you. John slides his hands under your knees and pulls you to the edge of the counter, placing himself between your legs. Still holding his shirt, you yank him to your face and lean your forehead against his. John runs his hands up your legs and around to the small of your back. He pecks your neck gently as he runs his hands under your shirt and against the skin of your spine. Your stomach flutters and you pull back to look at him, trying to read his expression. Where is he going with this? What is that little half smile for? Like he knows something you don't. John leans forward, and pauses inches away from your face. Then slowly leans down more, but changes his mind and pulls back slightly. You watch him intensely. You know what you want. But what is he doing? Your knuckles turn white as you grip the fabric of his shirt. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. This is driving you crazy. You look at his lips, squeeze your eyes shut, and close the distance.


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N:**

**C: Holy shit, sorry it has taken us so long to update! School's been keepin' us busy…. Forgive us? *goofy grin***

**T: What hag #1 said. We feel so awful and we're really sorry. This chapter also may be a bit short, but I wanted to get it to ya ASAP**

You lean back into the couch and tap your finger on your mug. How long has it been now? You look up at the wall clock. 56 minutes. 56 minutes and 1 second. 56 minutes and 2 seconds. 56 minutes and 3 seconds. 56 minutes and 4 seconds. 56 minutes and-

"Why are you staring at the clock like a freak?"

"AAAHHHH!" You throw your mug and stub your toe on the coffee table. "OW! FUCK!"

"What the hell Karkat?!"

"I DIDN'T KISS ANYONE 56 MINUTES AGO! WHAT!? WHO SAID THAT? THEY'RE A FUCKING LIAR!"

"Jegus. What has gotten into you?"

Vriska flips her long hair over her shoulder and throws her hip to the side. "Gog you've been acting like such an idiot but seriously I think you're starting to lose it."

You look over at her miserably. "It's none of your fucking business."

Vriska smiles cruelly. Oh Gog she has something to fucking say doesn't she. Like, 'Oh but it is my business.' and then she's gonna go on and on about some fucking thing she found out with her bitchy, manipulating, ways.

Vriska saunters over to you and relaxes back on the couch. She chuckles and shakes her head.

"Oh but Kaaaaaaaaarkaaaaaaaat, heh heh, it is my business."

Yup, there it is.

"I would like to know, what's wrong my dear friend?" Vriska's voice drips with sarcastic concern. "Also I have something I believe I should tell you, and I need you in tip top shape. So talk to me."

"Why?" You grumble.

"Because the higher you are the more fun it is to watch you fall." She flashes you a smug grin.

"Screw this I don't have time for you." You stand up but she hisses loudly..

"Oh really?! What is it exactly that you need to go do oh so badly right now?"

You glare at her and cross your arms. "Fine, what is it that you want?"

"Well, before I came in here to see you spacing out like a weirdo, I was going to tell you something important."

"Why?"

"For fun. Look I was walking around minding my own business, when I heard a little chat between our two ironically cool assholes."

"So you were prowling around looking for shit so you could stir up some trouble and what, now you want to tell me about the evil plan you've formed?"

She scoffs at you. "Are you kidding me? When are my plans ever that simple? Besides it really was an accident. I was only looking for Terezi for- er… nevermind."

"Oh."

"Don't ask."

"I'm not. I swear."

"So anyway, I heard Dave admit a little something to Dirk."

"And what's your fucking point?"

"Jeez what's with all the hostility? I thought you would really care about what I have to say." She pouts at you unconvincingly.

"Well I don't."

"Well you should. Since it concerns your _boyfriend_."

You look at her warily. "What did you hear?"

"Please Vriska tell me this really important thing you overheard and graciously came to inform me about. Oh! Pfft of course Karkat you are so welcome."

You stare at her blankly.

"...Please."

"Aw okay, only since you asked so nicely." Vriska clears her throat and leans over to you secretively. "It seems that Dave has had some unspoken red feelings for our Egderp."

"Wha-?"

"Oh and he doesn't want to screw you over because you're friends, but he does think of you as competition. Plus he doesn't think John will ever love him back. Betcha didn't know there was a twist to that. Hm… oh aaaaaaaand I think I heard a hint of possibility that a new bet is going on, in the undertone of Dave's voice."

"Another bet? Who made it? Was it Rose again?"

You ball your fists tightly. Gog you are so sick of this.

"I don't know. But you really should be more concerned with the fact that Dave and you are in competition for John."

"He… He wouldn't..."

You rub your arm nervously. He's your friend and he wouldn't hurt you … would he? But he's the one who helped you. If he hadn't you wouldn't be dating John. Well fake dating. But a fake boyfriend isn't competition. Unless he knows you actually really like John. Ugh of course he knows. Why else would you be any competition at all?

"Yup, well I've done my good deed for the day." Vriska stands up and stretches.

"Enjoy the smooth sailing with John. Heh, while it lasts."

You stare at the ground and plop back on the couch, defeated. Who knows Dave's intentions? Besides he probably has more of a right to go out with John than you.

"Oh, and uh dude, next time someone walks in, try not to be spacing out like a loser." Vriska rolls her eyes and flips her hair over her shoulder again.

"Fuck you."

"Yeah yeah whateveeeeeeeer." The blue blood turns and walks out of the room, leaving you to your thoughts, and some other new shittier thoughts. 

oOoOoOoOoOo

"Dave!" John calls over his best friend and suddenly Dave is sitting across from you in a chair. You look away from him and intertwine your fingers with Johns.

"Hey John."

"Hey Dave."

You can feel his red eyes looking you up and down through his dark glasses. "Hey bro."

You continue to avoid his gaze. "...Hey."

"What's up?"

"Well-" Dave cuts John off and turns to you.

"Karkat, hey man can you get me some apple juice?"

You glare at the coolkid and snarl. "No asshole get your own fucking apple juice, you have legs."

"Dude c'mon just get me some juice. Please?"

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Dude."

"No."

"Hey you guys-"

"Nope."

"Apple."

"Fuck."

"Juice."

"You."

"Please."

"No."

"Pretty please."

"NO."

"Guys stop. I'll get it."

John gets up to fetch the apple juice, about to leave you alone with Strider. You stand up quickly and push John back onto the loveseat.

"I'LL GET THE FUCKING APPLE JUICE."

You stomp away into the kitchen to get the damn juice.

"Stupid Striders and they're stupid juice." You grumble to yourself as you rummage through the cold storage ingot, or as the humans call it, the 'refrigerator'.

You find the oblong container of appley liquid and set it on the counter.

"Does that dumbass really love John?" You wonder aloud. A pang of guilt socks you in the gut and you look down sadly. You pour the caramely coloured juice into a glass and put the carton away. As you walk out you think of a way to talk to Dave. This mess wasn't really your fault or his fault or John's fault. But it sucks, and he is your friend. You get an idea and laugh to yourself, wondering if it counts as ironic. You hurry back into the kitchen and get out a step stool, hopping onto it you get on your tiptoes. You open the cupboard again and look around the top shelf. YES. Hahaaaa. You found it. You pull the sippy cup out and plop it onto the counter.

You take a minute to shake your head at the little red cup. Dirk thought it would be funny to make Dave use it, but he ended up drinking out of it more than Dave. You pop off the lid and pour the apple juice into its new container. Now you're ready to give it to Dave. Hopefully this will appeal to his ironically too cool side and he'll understand that it's your way of apologizing. Like a piece offering or a truce symbol, to show you don't want to lose him as a friend. Yeah he'll probably get it. You walk out of the kitchen for the second time. As you reach the commons room you hear Dave talking to John very quietly. You stop and put your back to the wall.

"Really? Whoa. So how was it?"

"Gah Dave! Don't ask me that. I'm not going into depth about it, it's my business."

"You are blushing so incredibly brightly right now you look like a cherry. Oh man, I gotta show TZ."

"Shut up I'm not blushing, jeez."

"Wow, so it was that good, huh? You're even denying it in an undeniable situation."

You hear John sigh loudly.

"Yeah okay. It was…"

"I am your best bro you have to tell me more about this kiss man."

OH GOG. KISS? ARE JOHN AND DAVE TALKING ABOUT YOUR KISS?

"Alright. It was kind of amazing actually." John chuckles reminiscently to himself and you have to make yourself take deep breaths. Kind of amazing? You know you thought it was amazing but… John did too? He really did? Does that mean…? You remember the kiss. How special it felt. How it almost seemed to last forever, yet didn't last long enough…

_You look at his lips, squeeze your eyes shut, and close the distance. Your lips connect and your heart skips. John doesn't pull away, instead he pulls you in tighter, and your stomach flutters. He accepts kiss and you take it as an okay to push further. You let go of his shirt and wrap your arms around his neck. His body is warm and you press into it. He kisses you hungrily and holds you against him. You open your mouth and John deepens the kiss, making you dizzy. The moment drags on and you hope it never ends. You wrap your legs around John's waist and he lifts you up. You feel your back scrape along the wall. How did you get over to the wall? Whatever, you don't care. You slip out of Johns grasp and lean against it. He hunts down your lips and mumbles incoherently. You feel for his hands and interlock your fingers. John slides your hands above your head and pushes into you, kissing your neck. Your skin tingles and you open your eyes. You happen to look at the doorway, and no one's there. For some reason you smile. You don't even know why. Something to do with someone who should be watching but isn't? Your train of thought gets fuzzy. You can't remember, not with John all over you like this. You let out a chuckle, right now is the only thing that matters. John faces you and sees the stupid grin on your face and smiles himself. You nuzzle his forehead and close your eyes again. You find his mouth, kissing him until you can't breathe, and then some. John starts smiling again and you have to break the kiss. He rests his head on your shoulder and sighs. You let go of his hands and wrap your arms around his warm body. _

"_Weren't you making corn bread fuckass?"_

_John laughs quietly._

"_Yeah, I was... fuckass."_

Now that you think about it, you two never did finish that cornbread. You hear John talking again and you turn your attention back toward their conversation.

"You know?"

"Of course I know, I'm not an oblivious idiot."

Shit what are they talking about now?

"When did you figure it out?"

"Awhile ago…"

"So you knew he liked you this whole time? Why didn't you do anything about it?"

"What do you want me to say?"

"I want you to be straight with me."

"Okay."

"Did you not say anything because you don't like him back or because you do?"

"I didn't say anything because I didn't want to, okay? I was… afraid to…"

"That kiss then, it was because you actually do have feelings for him?"

"..."

Dave's tone becomes urgent. "John I need you to tell me. I need to know how you feel about him."

"Why…?"

"It's… because… look bro just tell me, it's not important why. C'mon we're friends," Dave's' voice cracks on the word friends. "You're just supposed to tell me this stuff."

"Ugh alright."

You lean towards the doorway in anticipation. This is it. You are going to find out. No more confusion from this whole kissing thing. You'll finally know, if he really likes you or not.

"Thup KK."

"WHAT!?"

You jump and slam your elbow into the wall. Spinning around you see Sollux right in front of you. Tripping on air you slip and fall back. The AJ is saved by the sippy cup you cleverly contained it in.

"Now will you stop bothering me about it?"

Dave forces a chuckle. "Heh, yeah man. Just keepin' updated with all your drama. Ya know?"

Wait. No. Shit! You missed it! YOU FUCKING MISSED IT!

"Yeah sure. So what about you? Since we're gossiping like little fucking sisters here."

"Me? Pfft. I ain't got time for that. Besides, no one can handle Dave Elizabeth Strider."

John laughs, "Whatever."

"What in the fuck KK are you flailing around for?"

"NOTHING." You growl and hop to your feet.

"Are you okay? You thound thouty-er than uthual."

"Yeah. Later Sol."

You decide it's time to enter before Sollux realizes you were eavesdropping and out here. You walk in and hand Dave his Apple juice.

"Aw sweet bruh, thanks."

You avoid John and sit down on the opposite end of the couch. Dave's' sarcastic eyebrow peaks over the top of his shades as he stares at the awkward space between you two.

"Uuh…"

John rolls his eyes, and scoots closer to you, squishing you against the arm of the couch. You force a smile while strangling Sollux in your head. He smiles back easily, and you wonder what he told Dave. You let out a puff of air, and silently fume with anger. John notices your nervous foot tapping and gives you a look of concern. You sigh and decide to worry about it later. You don't want him to get upset, besides it's not really his fault that you're an idiot. You jab him in the side playfully and he smiles, grabbing your hand. You squeeze his three times, one for each word 'I love you'. You're surprised when John squeezes back four times, for 'I love you, too'. You wonder if that was just a coincidence, or if he knew what you we're saying?

"Miss me?" You see Johns lip twitch up into a smirk, and you swear you're going to kill that fuckass.

"Of course," you say resting your head on his shoulder, hoping your blunt horn is stabbing him in the neck. You are going to find out what he said one way or another.

Dave stays quiet during your exchange with John, and you wonder where his normal ironic quips are? Your mind flits to what Vriska told you but you dismiss it. Thinking about it makes you uneasy, and you need to stay alert while you're out in public with John.

Dave stands and waves dismissively.

"I'm gonna hurl if you two keep actin' like that."

He flashes the infamous Strider smile at the two of you and saunters off.

Something about his smile seemed off, and your grip on Johns hand tightens. He pulls back, forcing you to move your head off his shoulder.

"You okay Karkat?"

You force your hand to relax and lie through your teeth.

"Yeah, I'm fine."


End file.
